


十二平均律  上

by Amour_secret



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, 互为缪斯, 扯不下去了, 携手进步, 灵魂相通, 相知相守, 著名作家x潦倒画家, 阶级差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_secret/pseuds/Amour_secret
Summary: 本文的Erik部分沿用了法鲨主演的《Angel》的设定，万和查属于互相拯救共同进步的关系吧~





	十二平均律  上

《十二平均律》

 

（一）

查尔斯带着完美的微笑，向每一位前来参加他新书发布会的读者和同行贵宾点头致意。这是他的第三本诗集，和前两本一样大获成功，这样的成就在刚刚二十出头的年纪里头是绝不多见的；他也写小说和传记，已经有几家出版社主动邀请他了，可诗依旧是他的最爱。  
他的父母家人也都来了，感谢查尔斯，他们如今都已跻身上流，和西装笔挺的绅士们一同谈论马提尼和牛眼肉了。所以接下来的舞会部分，书已经变得无关紧要，它更像是一种不能缺少的社交需要，用以满足与会者面具上并不真实的光荣。  
查尔斯不那么喜欢舞会，事实上，也算不上不喜欢，能在这样的地方舞上一曲只怕是每一个打西彻斯特出身的乡下孩子的愿望了吧。可它就像一盏蜡烛，一提马灯，它带给查尔斯的乐趣总是有限的，几支舞下来，他已经被旋转弄得头晕了。  
而肖还在不遗余力地给他介绍各路高官贵客——那是他的出版商，他在芸芸信海中选中了他，几乎给了他一切，对查尔斯来说意义甚至超过了他的继父。所以查尔斯绝不能说不，他只能微笑，一遍一遍地表达荣幸，以及在对方表达荣幸时握着他的手真挚道谢。

“这是我的外甥艾瑞克，”一双眼睛令查尔斯疲惫的神经像过电一般醒来，令他胆战心惊。那是一个与周遭格格不入的年轻男子，暗金色的头发，深邃的眉骨，和线条平削的冰冷面颊。他没有笑，在那样一张脸上发生快活的大笑几乎是不可能的事，他置身于此，犹如置身一场无趣且漫长的旅途。而此刻，那双灰绿色眼睛停在他身上，就像阴云停在湖面。  
“艾瑞克兰谢尔。”男人说，他向前一步，对他伸出了手，“我读过你的诗。”  
这开场白意义非凡，要知道，所有人说的都是“我是你最忠实的读者”，而这家伙，居然高高在上似在评判于他。  
“谢谢。”查尔斯有些惊讶，可这不会妨碍他展现优雅礼数。  
“做个绅士艾瑞克。”肖不悦地低声警告。  
“遵命，我亲爱的舅舅，”艾瑞克伸出右手，“泽维尔先生，请问你愿意接受这屋子里最不像样的绅士共舞一曲的邀请么？”  
查尔斯心绪起伏，但他平静得体地答道，“乐意之至，兰谢尔先生。”  
艾瑞克的西装剪裁一流，面料上好，查尔斯扶着那儿，犹如触摸孔雀的羽毛。过分近的距离成了查尔斯谈笑风生的最大阻碍，他的幽默感消失了。起初他认为或许艾瑞克并无舞蹈的兴趣，他只是遵守长辈的要求，可如今他不是那么确信了，因为艾瑞克并没有说任何讥诮的、引他难堪的话语，如果他真的欣赏不来他的作品的话，他完全可以借此机会唇枪舌剑一番。他在下一段旋转时悄悄瞄他的脸，那上面也并无厌恶，甚至十分专注——他好像完全专注于此刻的舞，专注于他眼前的舞伴，旁的事都已和他无关了。

然而这依旧令查尔斯失落。他不知道那些糟糕的情绪是从哪里来的，正如他弄不清楚自己心脏出了什么毛病——它在剧烈跳动，一刻也没有放过他。他想观察他，妄图从他身上找到些或许他也同样在观察自己的线索，但始终一无所获。艾瑞克的目光跟随他们的动作缓慢游动，停在手上，腰间，或者脚步，分毫不差，看来他没有胡思乱想——胡思乱想的从来都只有他一个。这结论又令查尔斯更加心烦心乱了。  
旋律结束，查尔斯只能退开，离开那个人的怀抱。真是太蠢了，他居然任由他们安安静静地跳完了，他们就要分开了，他还能再见到他吗？  
而艾瑞克专注的眼光终于与他的双眼撞在了一起，男人短暂地笑了一下，再度欠身道：“可以再来一支吗？”  
当然，查尔斯想，可他来不及作声，他的手就被握住，腰就被搂紧了。  
这是首更加舒缓的舞曲，查尔斯最不喜欢的一首，因为这和散步没分别。而现在他只想大声赞美它。“查尔斯，”艾瑞克忽然开口，“我可以这么叫你吧，查尔斯？”跳过姓氏的称呼令他不禁颤抖了一下，“可以啊，”他回答地太快，以至于不得不补上一句解释，“我对待肖就像对待父亲一样，你是他的家人，当然可以和他一样叫我的名字。”  
“家人？”艾瑞克发出一声意味不明的冷哼。  
他还来不及细细品味其中的含义，一个人突然冲进舞池，在他面前跪下了双膝，“我敬爱的查尔斯，”那个双眼含泪的女孩子说，“我爱您像爱我自己的眼睛，您无法想象您对我意味了什么！”  
被打断的舞再也没有继续的可能了，因为查尔斯得给这楚楚可怜又无比真挚的姑娘签名，以及，艾瑞克也在为她说话了，“相信她吧，琴说的是真的，如果不是她，我还无缘读到你的诗集呢。”  
所以这女孩是你的……“她是我的妹妹，”艾瑞克这时候说。太好了，妹妹，当然是妹妹，不然还能是什么？  
有了妹妹的加入，查尔斯总算如释负重，琴是个健谈的姑娘，并且她也有写作的爱好，他们站在走廊上聊个不停，而艾瑞克就立在她身边，从未离开。这真是再好不过的事了。  
“你也应该说点什么呀，哥哥，”琴推搡着他，“你不是也曾说过‘查尔斯泽维尔的诗句能洗刷人间罪恶’之类的话吗？”  
这一下点亮了查尔斯的心，他用目光探寻地瞧着他。比起他眼中的热烈，艾瑞克依旧脸孔冷静，简直不近人情，只有话音微微上扬，“有吗？”  
短促的两个字，查尔斯全身血管又在猛烈跳动了。不知为何，这句反问式的、毫无意义的回答，竟给了他莫大的鼓舞。  
而琴完全不把他的话当回事，自顾自地说着大胆的想法，“我想和哥哥一起做你的伴读，可以吗泽维尔先生？”  
查尔斯已经有一位伴读了，安娜是个好姑娘，不过，当然，他当然可以有更多的伴读，他看着艾瑞克阴郁的眼睛想，为什么不？  
“你在开玩笑。”男人严峻的脸上连一丝温度也不剩了，“我很忙。”  
“忙着画卖不出去的画吗？”琴的话无疑令他更加难堪，“与其当一个饿肚子的画家，不如陪伴在泽维尔先生的身边，亲眼见证那些伟大诗句神秘的诞生过程才更有意义嘛。”  
这傻姑娘，竟然完全不了解男人的尊严是种多么可怕的猛兽。在查尔斯可以出口阻止以前，艾瑞克已经大步离开了，他一定很生气，否则不会脱下外套，像揭掉伤口的结痂一样，将它丢在走廊尽头的。  
“艾瑞克是个画家？”在琴不着边际的谈天说地里，查尔斯总会穿插进一两个有关艾瑞克的问题。  
“我希望他是，他自己也希望自己是，可他不是。自我记事以来，他连一幅画也没有卖出去过。”  
“为什么呢？”这是个傻问题，难道你想做什么吗？别那么干，醒醒。  
“因为，这就是命运吧，”女孩的语气渐渐沉闷，“我写作，注定不会成为作家，他画画，注定不会成为画家，我们都没有艺术的基因。”  
悲伤的故事，可查尔斯的好奇心还没有结束，“肖是个卓越的出版商，他没有帮到什么忙吗？”  
“你也说他是卓越的了，他只开金矿，又怎么会在破铜烂铁上耽误工夫？”

找到艾瑞克并不难，他就坐在喷泉边上，看着那儿不断涌出银色泡沫，神情肃穆。他是肖派马车接来的，没有肖，他哪也去不了。  
查尔斯走过去，在靠近他时，故意加重了脚步。  
艾瑞克转过身。黑色的水里闪着光点，他的眼睛里也是。  
查尔斯轻轻笑起来，并不过分，他不希望艾瑞克从中感觉到同情或者虚假的成分，“一定是我太差劲，才让我的舞伴甘愿在这里吹冷风。”  
艾瑞克扬了扬眉，没有对这句话添加评论。他看了一眼他身后，“你的小尾巴终于甩掉了？”  
“我把她介绍给了我的父母，她是个很讨人喜欢的姑娘，所以他们很聊得来，我插不上话。”  
“你们说那些的时候我也插不上。”艾瑞克淡淡地说，“可人总要努力插上话，这就是人，不是吗？”  
“艾瑞克，”查尔斯忽然道，“跟我说说你。”  
这是全新的提议，完完全全的新话题。  
艾瑞克皱着眉，看了他一眼，像看待敌人一样。这真教人心碎。查尔斯只觉得自己双手在发抖，心也是。而艾瑞克显然从这一眼中收获了什么他意料之外的，所以眉头松动；查尔斯毫无头绪，他只能等待艾瑞克的回应，如果他不愿意——他当然有权拒绝，在他这儿他永远有权做任何事——他不会再尝试第二次了，老天知道这已经用上了他全部勇气。  
而艾瑞克，他默不作声。光错过了他的脸，它埋在阴影里，查尔斯只能一无所知。  
再抬头时，自负回到了他的脸上，他又变回了刚见面时那个不可一世、漫不经心的男人，唇边挂着一抹似是而非的笑，“我是个画家，正如你所知，”他的目光像对任何事都不屑一顾，“人们不理解我的创作，就像驴子和马听不懂巴赫的钢琴十二平均律。无知常常和畏惧相连，那些只会高谈阔论的评论家们惧怕我就像冰川惧怕太阳，他们用恶言恶语驱逐我，我可不会如他们的愿，只要还能呼吸，我就绝不会停止创作。”  
查尔斯的心澎湃起来，像礁石被等待许久的大浪击中，迸出充耳的撞声。  
“你住在哪儿？”糟糕，刚一出口他就觉出了唐突，“我是问，你住在这儿吗？还是说你的画室在别的城市里？如果不冒昧的话，不知道我是否有幸可以参观它。”  
“你要参观它？”艾瑞克失笑，与之相反的是，他眼睛里也在涌动着危险的黑色，“你有兴趣看我的画？”他难以置信的样子再一次刺伤查尔斯，他可真想拥抱他，“琴应该劝过你别这么干了吧，我想她应该对你说过的。”  
“我想看，”查尔斯望着他，恒长地望着，“你会介意吗？”  
艾瑞克沉默了，他静止着，整个人就像一团凝固的颜色。末了，他终于叹了口气，“真希望我能在伦敦也有间画室，这样我现在就能带你去了。”

 

（二）

早餐后，一家人坐在起居室里读书，或者打毛线。阳光那么好，屋里明亮得令人想要放声高歌，查尔斯真的站起来，跑到箱子跟前打算搬出留声机来听了。  
他的妹妹瑞文忽然挑起了一个新话头，“昨晚和你跳舞的人是谁？”  
查尔斯手上的活儿没有停，灰尘在他面前翻滚，又缓慢降落，他用漫不经心的语调反问：“哪一个？”  
瑞文笑起来，“当然是，看起来严肃又古怪的那个。”  
“他哪里古怪了？”糟糕，反应过度。  
这就是为什么瑞文用捉到仓鼠一样的表情在瞧着他了，“哈哈，你爱上他了？”  
“我当然没有。”  
“那他爱上你了？”  
“我怎么知道！”他露出点笑，然后迅速把那调整为可笑，不赖的反应速度。  
“你是个作家呀查尔斯，”瑞文学着长辈的口吻道，“如果有人爱上你，你应该知道的。”  
他知道吗？他也在心里问自己了。  
“懒得理你。”  
“说说嘛，”可他的好妹妹仍旧不依不饶，在他头顶上绕来绕去，“他叫什么名字？”  
他叫艾瑞克，艾瑞克兰谢尔，但查尔斯说，“我猜是父亲邀请他来的？”这球再不踢出去，他只怕真的要遭殃。  
“不是我，”他的继父老泽维尔坐在一旁的沙发上，表情被报纸遮着，听声音还打了个哈欠，“而且我根本不知道你们在说谁。”  
查尔斯暗自松了口气。  
“我知道，”谢天谢地，他的伴读安娜这时又插话了，“他叫艾瑞克兰谢尔，肖的外甥。”好吧，感谢这个聪明的姑娘。“他很有名，”安娜接着说道，“在女生和男生界里都很有名。”  
安娜的语气令人隐隐感到不安，“为什么？”查尔斯矢口问道，可那个音节刚刚说完他的脸就红了，他不该泄露这么多的，还远不是时候呢。  
“还能因为什么？风流呗，又英俊漂亮，不少小姐公子前赴后继地扑上去呐。”没人觉察他的异样，他的心跳只有他自己能听见。而安娜，一边理着窗台上的红色郁金香，一边用置身室外的口吻道，“据说他离开家到伦敦来就是因为惹了一桩官司，他为了情妇杀死了那女人的丈夫。”  
“噢，”查尔斯说，“那，那他一定很爱她了。”他的手指离开了留声机，人也离开了。音乐缓缓响起时，他的影子已穿过长长的走廊，他脚步很快，用力地推开大门，外头正是晚春中树影婆娑的庭院。  
查尔斯没有爱过什么人，虽然他常常写些和爱情有关的句子，可那和真的爱情不是一回事。文字可以用来哲思，发胀的大脑可不行。他像个第一次见到下雪的孩子，想要做的全部事情就是伸手去抓。辚辚的马车声总算摇晃到了这个小镇。这里路牌模糊，道路歪曲，这儿的人从没见过这样打扮的小伙子，他们在他问路过后三三两两聚在一起，指着他的后背，议论他在额头上打着卷的头发，和花蕊一般绽开的高领。  
查尔斯感觉到了，可那不能打消他的士气。  
就是这里了。  
纸上的字符和锈迹斑斑的门牌一模一样，他几乎要尖叫了。这是一栋灰蒙蒙的小楼，旧旧的，脏脏的，查尔斯只在踏出第一步时稍稍犹豫，接着就是快乐地一往无前。  
忽然，楼顶那间房的门打开了，他吓了一跳，仰着头就看到一个浓妆艳抹的风尘女子走出来。他眼里的光一下子熄灭了。  
这没什么，他对自己说，这没什么的。女人扭动身体，慢慢地走着，楼板发出讨人厌的吱呀声。在与她与擦身而过时，一股刺鼻的香味将他完全笼罩。  
他看了看自己，突然意识到这一切有多么荒唐。  
他是盛装而来的，连扣带皮靴都擦得一丝不苟。他，和这整个房子，这个女人，这一切，都仿佛来自两个世界。  
不，没关系，他告诉自己，别管什么传言，什么情妇，这些和我没关系，我是为了他的画而来的。是的，是画。  
于是他继续向上走，一步一步，木板的呻吟也被他踩在脚下。紧接着，一种莫名的崇高击中了他的心。他忽然想，或许我可以改变他，拯救他，带他离开这鬼地方。艾瑞克不是这样的人，他只是只能如此，没有生活得更好的机会而已。我会带给他更好的东西的。  
这种虚幻的信仰足以令人闭上清醒的眼睛，同时睁开另一双。  
艾瑞克的样子懒散而随意，门打开时，他脸上是惊讶，和惊讶以外的一团混乱。查尔斯把这解释为自己来得太快了，他不该这么积极，这么一厢情愿。  
好在艾瑞克依旧保持着礼貌，没有拒绝他的到访。他请他进屋，动作中有些手忙脚乱，他的裤子都没完全穿好，一边的背带松垮着吊在腰间。查尔斯只能挪开眼睛，等他穿好。  
艾瑞克开始带他参观这房子，一面把满地的乱七八糟踢出了一条路。男人似乎不大自在，就好像这不是他的家，而是查尔斯的。查尔斯跟在他身后，好奇地，有趣地，偷偷地瞧着四周，瞧着他藏在发灰的白衬衫里头的、笔直的背。  
比起屋里的荒唐，更为怪异的是满墙的画作。艾瑞克对用色近乎残酷地吝啬，他对画面的把控堪称暴君，只允许灰，黑，和泥土的惨褐担纲主角。而零星出现的其他色彩，看起来也已经成为了灰的一种。整个画布是一团扑面而来的浓郁的阴暗，就像他自己。  
查尔斯脱下外衣搭在手上，露出了他绣丝鲜艳的马甲，与之相比，更为鲜艳的是他的眼睛和嘴唇。艾瑞克在引他参观时偶然回头，像在枯井里生活的人忽然拉开厚重的窗帘，看见了不可思议。  
他不禁用一种古怪的、惊异的眼光打量起他来。对上他的目光，查尔斯笑起来，“我有幸邀请你为我画幅画吗？”  
“我从不画肖像画。”艾瑞克从奇景中醒来，转头在为他不打算示人的几幅画作披上罩衣，一面说道。  
“可以不是肖像，”查尔斯意识到自己在咬嘴唇，于是松开了它，“什么都行，随便你发挥。”  
艾瑞克笑了，像是讽刺，“我很贵的，”他说，“你可得想好。”  
而查尔斯是不会放弃的，“你收多少才肯？”  
画家不再说话，他开始意识到眼前这个人是确有此意。他转过去，伸手去摩挲画架上的毛刺，答道：“500英镑。”  
这简直是疯了，对于一个一分钱名气都没有的画手来说。  
所以查尔斯一定也疯了，疯得很重。“好的，”  
艾瑞克瞪着他，看着他拿出了钱包。  
他说500英镑绝不是开玩笑，只是他从没见过直接付全款的买主。他抽出几张还了回去，“定金收一半就好，”他说，一面把那些干净的纸币窝成团胡乱塞进了口袋。  
查尔斯感到尴尬，不过他很快就重拾信心一样地四处转悠起来。艾瑞克不远不近地跟着他，时不时捡起一两件东西扔进垃圾桶，有时是画稿，有时是空酒瓶，有时是女人的内衣。  
查尔斯只能装作没有看见，继续他仿佛饶有兴致的提问。“你最得意的作品是哪幅？”它们都糟透了，他想，但飞快地在心底禁止自己这样想。  
艾瑞克皱起眉头，那表情一瞬间刺伤了查尔斯。他知道他的画家过的是怎样的日子了——根本没人问过他这个问题，没有人关心，从来没有。  
“这个，”艾瑞克快步走过去，指出它，像指着他胸口燃烧的火、他眼睛里不灭的光，“你感觉到了吗，漩涡和森林，海洋深处的缺口，烈焰尖端的缝隙。这是我最得意的一幅了，”他又退了几步，从地上拿起另一幅架上来，“还有这个。”  
他用词也很奇怪，不比他的画作逊色，但查尔斯在连连点头。他的画家不能再经受一点打击了，他绝不能做这个恶人。  
况且，没有登高者会拒绝捷径。崇拜，就是他靠近艾瑞克的捷径。他傲慢的样子仿佛无所不知，查尔斯知道他不过是在卖弄，可他喜欢被他当作炫耀舞台。这让他觉得他们是亲密的，而不是单向的关系。  
他想要他的注视，而艾瑞克也想要他的，虽然不属于同种意义。这很公平不是吗。  
于是他在画家喋喋不休自吹自擂和言辞艰涩的画作介绍终于告一段落时候说，“你是个天才艾瑞克，它们不应该躺在这里，这是，是世界的损失。”他感觉到当一个诗人的妙处了，就是他永远不会词穷。  
“你也这么觉得吗！”艾瑞克握着他的肩，他的劲儿可真大，“你真的这么觉得？”他又放开他了，奔向自己的画板，拿起那一塌糊涂的调色板，“我应该立马开工，”他说，“我不能再这样浪费时间了，你说的对，这是世界的损失。”  
查尔斯一时更加不知所措，“那，那我会打扰你吗？还是你希望我离开？我不知道，我，我写作时候总是把自己关起来的，我不知道你是不是……”  
而艾瑞克仿佛没有听见，过了好一会儿，他低沉的声音才从画板后面飘出来，“嗯？不用。”  
然后屋子就彻底静止了，只余下厚重颜料和画布急切的摩擦声。  
查尔斯等了一会儿，仍没有人和他说话，或者看他一眼。他想找个地方坐下来，可这儿连个像样的椅子都没有，更别提沙发了。唯一牢靠的应该是那张床，而他不能坐在那上面，这不礼貌，而且，他不确定那上头的褶皱意味了什么，他不想在上面闻到廉价的香水味。他不想。  
天渐渐黑了，余晖的射线从气窗漏进来，如一道瘦长的光柱。查尔斯在地板的一方绒垫上抱膝而坐，他就要睡着了，直到艾瑞克突然爆发出怒吼。  
“这都是垃圾！”画家吼道，“这不是我，这不该是这样的！”  
他把画板摔在地上，画架碎裂，一簇木头弹起来，划伤了他的脸。查尔斯吓坏了，“艾瑞克，艾瑞克，”外衣掉在地上，他冲上去抱住他，“艾瑞克，”他叫着他的名字。他能说什么呢？“这挺好的，”——这是十足的假话；“冷静点，”——这会不会令他更难受呢。  
“放下它吧，”最后他说，“没事了，没事了。”  
艾瑞克像是突然意识到这房间里还有另一个人，他迅速地冷静下来，像结冰一样。顷刻，他脸上的膨胀的情绪已荡然无存，恢复成了一种可笑的无所谓的神情。  
而查尔斯望着他，目光依旧带着恒定的柔情。尽管他什么也没说。艾瑞克的伪装开始出现裂缝，紧接着，仿佛被一种神秘的东西刺入心扉，他的眼泪掉落下来。他像是不知道那是什么一样，举着手背，观察那滴东西，随后，那上面又掉落了更多。  
“你对我做了什么？”画家茫然地望着他，像孩子养着母亲。  
查尔斯眼眶尽湿，他捧着他的脸，轻轻地说，“艾瑞克，你看看你都对自己做了什么啊。”  
他们紧紧抓着对方，拥紧对方，艾瑞克在无声流泪，查尔斯也是。他们好像在哭，又好像在笑，最后，查尔斯甚至说起了小时候的事。  
他们一会儿哭，一会儿笑，一会儿嘲笑自己，一会儿嘲笑对方，夕阳早就散尽了，屋里黑乎乎的，可他们仍然依偎在地上，谁都没有提出要去点灯。

再醒来时，查尔斯发现自己躺在床上，裹着软软的被子。他的衬衫解开着，其余的没有任何变化，连靴子都还在脚上。而艾瑞克呢？他连忙坐起来。  
他看见了什么？  
他的艾瑞克正坐在床尾，笔触刷出好听的声响，他的白上衣松垮着，头发也乱乱的，但他聚精会神，仿佛这些都和他无关。忽地，他那个金色脑袋自画板后面冒出来，瞧见了查尔斯，随后，就连笑容都像是金色的了。“早上好，”他说，脑袋又消失了，但他还在下命令，“别动，很快就画好了。”  
艾瑞克为他的作品上完最后一块颜色，放下画具，撑着腮瞧了好一会儿。他的眉心渐渐松开，嘴角也渐渐露出了微笑。一种全新的奇妙的满足感充满了他，他笑出了声，一边笑一边说，“你得看看这个查尔斯，你一定得看。”  
没人回答他了，他伸出头去瞧，枕头上也是空荡荡的。这让他吃了一惊，他像个傻瓜一样挠着头，仔细回忆查尔斯离开是什么时候发生的事。  
结论是，没有，查尔斯没有离开，他只是提出要洗个澡，就去了浴室，水龙头还是他教他拧的，那东西年代久远，顶不好用了。  
所以他立马凝神听了听浴室里头的动静，他听到了水声。这让他想起小时候家乡的那条河，他喜欢在里头游泳，也喜欢对着它撒尿。这声音令他快乐，更不用说查尔斯居然还在唱歌。  
水声戛然而止，艾瑞克这才想起该找个毛巾给人家。他把箱子翻了个底朝天才找到一条没擦过颜料的。查尔斯打开了门，于是这又带给了他新的惊喜，他从不知道热水能让一个人这么高兴。  
查尔斯在一边擦头发时一边笑着问，“画好了吗？”  
他立即向他展示了成果，而查尔斯眼睛亮亮地，抿着嘴，似笑非笑，这真让他焦急。  
“我喜欢它，”查尔斯总算坦诚相告了，“我并不懂太多美术的艺术，但我从里面感受到了美，一种平静的美，而不是那些的怒气冲冲。”  
艾瑞克忽然愣住了。  
而查尔斯又在自我纠正，“哦，不是说那些不好，我只是，只是……”  
艾瑞克只觉得浑身发热，他突然恨自己是一个独立的人，而不是查尔斯的一部分。于是他飞快地扔掉了它，扔掉了那张平静的美，坦白说他的动作和平静真是一点关系也扯不上，他抱住了查尔斯，抱着他的湿漉漉的脑袋吻他。这是一个真真正正的亲吻，突如其来，但它和那些预谋许久的亲吻一样甜蜜和醉人。查尔斯在亲吻中失去了呼吸，于是他放开他，让他休息了一会儿，而后追逐上去继续这个吻。  
他在鼻尖相碰的亲密时刻调笑他的作家，“你没有和人亲吻过吗？”  
“当然吻过，”查尔斯矢口否认，可沉默了几秒又追问道，“有这么明显吗？”  
艾瑞克抱起他，命令他分开双腿，夹紧自己的腰。他抱着他一路走，查尔斯以为那张床会是他们的终点，但那不是。他们走到了门口，查尔斯惊呼出声，他还没穿衣服呢，只裹了件艾瑞克的特大号睡袍，他可不要出门。  
可艾瑞克偏要这么干，他沿着楼梯向上爬，没几步，打开门——噢，原来如此，他们来到顶楼的露台上了。  
艾瑞克把他放在台阶上，自己蹲下，单膝跪地那样凑上前去吻他。“为什么？”总算可以说话时，查尔斯昏昏沉沉地问。  
“没有为什么，”艾瑞克如此答道，“只是突然想在阳光下吻你。”  
几天以后，艾瑞克交给了查尔斯一幅成品，那依旧和他的其他作品一样，抽象，线条粗放，风格浓郁；但又有了很多很多不一样，它开始平和，开始出现明亮的光斑。查尔斯把它带走了，连同艾瑞克的心一同带走了，他要回伦敦找人装裱，挂在家里大厅正面的墙上。  
他们在车站旁若无人地拥吻，一个盛装的青年，和另一个穿着酸溜溜的。但他们毫不在乎。在催促的哨声响起时，查尔斯终于说出了那个问题。  
“我走以后，你可以不去找姑娘吗？”他低声地问他，末了又补了句，“小伙子也不行。”  
艾瑞克瞪着他，像是难以置信。  
“我看到她了，在我第一天来的时候，”查尔斯说，“可别想抵赖。”  
而艾瑞克笑着吻他的眼睛，“真不敢相信，真不敢相信你居然能忍到现在才问我，”他的画家狡猾地瞧着他，“你这样隐忍又宽容的样子简直让人想求婚。”  
查尔斯忽然一动不动了，他推开他的吻，保持距离地那样瞪着他。奇怪的是，艾瑞克也不再说话了，他一向潇洒风流，竟然也显出了点儿局促与不安。  
“你会吗？”查尔斯低声地、缓缓地问。  
下一刻，笑容在画家的脸上重新绽放，他的金色头发也比不上他灰绿眼睛更明亮了，“我会，”他牵起他的手在唇间反复亲吻，“我会的，我会。”

 

（三）

查尔斯的行为遭遇了全家的一致反对。他们拒绝把一团扭曲古怪的颜色挂在正厅，但查尔斯执意这么干。首先退让的是他的继父，他举着烟斗，在那幅巨作下面站立良久，然后对自己不停抱怨的妻子说：“艺术家之间的事我们又何必去插手呢？”  
最后同意的是瑞文。  
“我可不是故意想表现得难缠查尔斯，”他的妹妹剥着坚果直摇头，“如果今天你挂上了这幅荒谬无比的画作，相信我，接下来你还会干出更多更离奇的事的。”  
然后，她说对了。查尔斯整理出了一间房间，就在他的庞大无比的书房隔壁，他拥有了一间画室。他从不画画，泽维尔家没人画画，可这儿出现了个画室。  
对此他的解释是瑞文的琴弹得一团糟可她拥有一间琴房。完全避重就轻。  
当琴来这儿报到时，大家都心领神会。没人会拒绝一个可爱又机灵的女孩成为查尔斯的伴读，事实上他们已经不能拒绝任何事了，查尔斯性格一向温柔，而温柔的人一朝固执起来可比冻成疙瘩的果酱还要坚硬。  
没人想得到，对画室提出反对意见的人竟然是琴。这个自认毫无写作天分的姑娘，居然写了一封足足十页的长信劝说查尔斯别着了他哥哥的道，那可不是什么好人，用她的话说，“艾瑞克是个天生的负心汉，他是个怪兽，当他发现你已全心全意地被他迷住之后，就会立即掏出尖刀将你的胸膛剖开，掏出心脏，再挖开心脏，朝里头狠狠吐口水。”  
而查尔斯被这封信逗得哈哈大笑，最后说，“我亲爱的琴，你真应该去写恐怖故事，肖一定会激动得亲自为你作序。”  
琴的警告也不是毫无作用，在她看来，至少查尔斯退掉了一些已经下了定金的颜料和画布，这似乎说明了什么。她在为查尔斯整理诗稿的时候还发现了一些新线索——查尔斯的用词和句式在发生着惊人的转变，似乎是想要谋求创新，这严重阻滞了他的创作速度。并且，随着时间推移，她发觉查尔斯花越来越多的时间在发呆，而不是奋笔疾书上了。

她把这理解为好的信号，奔向新彼岸的那种好，于是她在给哥哥的信里提了这么一笔：“别再打查尔斯的主意了，他不会上当的。他会找个好人家的公子结婚，然后快乐地度过一生。”

接连的大雨让原本的家庭舞会延期了，就连邮差也晚到了好几天。铃声响起时，查尔斯立即就把装饰了一半的帽子丢下了，瑞文只好接手下面的活儿。而安娜找来裁纸刀时，查尔斯已经将信封扯开，彻头彻尾的暴力分子。  
雨声越来越大，安娜将那些高大瘦长的窗户依次关好，才发觉查尔斯的哭声。但那很短，很微弱，就像不小心溅进来的水滴，毫无初夏瓢泼蹦跳的活力。  
安娜没有惊讶太久，他们这些日子的惊讶已经足够多了。于是她留下白丝绸手帕，悄悄地退了出去。当阳光再次普照时，辚辚的车声抵达了这座由树篱和花园围成的庄园。明媚的阳光晒着骏马潮湿的鬃毛，看起来就像刚刚打了场胜仗。干草堆的顶上忽然跳下来一个人。他浑身湿透，面目严峻，靴子裤腿满是泥泞，外套也早不成样子，像一片糟糕的菜叶。这家伙想必经过了和这辆车截然不同的命运。安娜瞪大了眼睛，掉头就向着查尔斯的书房飞跑而去，而琴发出了一声凄惨的惊呼，手里的银箔书签都掉了。  
他的脸沉郁着，衣服紧紧贴在身上，看起来比以往更瘦、更高，眼睛里像烧了一团火。当查尔斯从长长的橡木楼梯跑下来时，还以为是悬在顶上的那盏青铜吊灯出了什么问题，把他整个人照得这样棱角分明。  
“艾瑞克……”查尔斯小声地呼唤他。  
听到他的声音，艾瑞克紧绷的双肩忽然放了下去。他看着他，没有说话，一个点头的回礼也没有，像一种傲慢的对抗。  
然而查尔斯笑了起来，“艾瑞克，”他走上前，瞧着这个瞪着他的古怪的画家。  
他们四目相对，表情大不相同，但看起来都和聪明毫无关系。  
这和他的、他们的计划背道而驰，他们没打算这么快见面的，可这又有什么关系呢。对查尔斯来说，他的艾瑞克又出现在他眼前了，他有呼吸，有心跳，有一双灰绿色的像总是封闭着什么的眼睛，和力大无穷的粗鲁蛮横的臂弯，而非只是信纸上那一行行纤细的缺乏温度的墨迹了。  
草草引荐后他就把艾瑞克带到了书房，而艾瑞克抱住他，说的第一句话竟是——“查尔斯，你或许不是我的，但你不能属于别人。”他还想说更多，可他们不该就这样共处一室，何况还是父母在场的情况下。于是艾瑞克住到了客房里，而且他得洗个澡，就这么样地在地板上走来走去实在太失礼。

“要凉啦，”瑞文碰了碰他的肩，这才让查尔斯如梦初醒。他端起那杯茶一口气喝光，却什么滋味都没记住。  
艾瑞克，艾瑞克兰谢尔，他念过一万遍，仿佛那是什么能把名字变成真人的魔法。而此刻魔法成真，他却好像坠入了梦境。  
“我看到了我的画。”午饭前他们匆匆见了一面，在开满蔷薇和石竹的院子里，保持着符合礼节的距离。  
“对，是你的画。”查尔斯轻声答道。  
艾瑞克的头发在太阳下泛着光泽，而光永远照不进他的眼睛里。大树在草皮上投下影子，查尔斯就站在一步之外，他只需跨过这道影子就可以拥抱他。  
“看着我，”他下令道。  
查尔斯仰起头，那双清澈的蓝眼睛一览无余。于是艾瑞克的心里话就这么直截了当地吐露了出来，“我想吻你，查尔斯。”  
可是不行，他们不该这么干，他自己也明白这道理。按照习俗，他们应该在家庭聚会上共舞，如果双方的亲人都不反对，他们将被默许在今后的聚会上成为固定的舞伴，然后才到订婚的部分，稍后才是结婚。  
他们不该跳过那些就亲吻的，至少表面上不行。所以此刻他们都沉默了，只有鸟雀在叶密色浓间无忧无虑地鸣啭，或停或止，闹出沙沙的动静。  
他们并肩走了一小段路，沙石路那么宽，他们却偏偏挤靠在一边的草皮上，脚步踩在上面，几乎没有一点儿声音。  
太阳升到头顶，旅途也接近尾声，查尔斯忽然弯下了腰。  
他在地上捡起一根树枝，那好像是桂树的，也可能是醋栗树。艾瑞克不明就里，静静地瞧着他。  
“我出生在西彻斯特，”查尔斯将他的那根竖在空气里，“在我们那儿，这样就表示邀战。”说着，他又横回去，“这样呢，就是投降。”  
艾瑞克学着他的样子，也蹲下去拾起一根。  
“而我出生在基诺沙，”他把树枝比划成了龙卷风。  
查尔斯歪着头看了一阵，“这表示什么？”  
艾瑞克似笑非笑，“这表示‘为什么我不能吻他’。”

泽维尔先生拿出了一瓶好酒，泽维尔太太虽然不善烹调，但也拿出了足够诚意烤了一些咸乳酪布丁。艾瑞克的话很少，自然没有那些公子哥口若悬河的习气，只是他从不主动介绍自己，旁人问他时，他也只是简单回应，聊胜于无。  
“这位不速之客的架子真大，”饭后，瑞文悄悄地在哥哥耳边说，查尔斯则也悄悄地回了她一句，“给我们拉段琴。”  
瑞文扁扁嘴，极不认同地拉了一段。  
那是一段舒缓的旋律，让稍显严肃的午餐气氛有所宽松。而后，在查尔斯的眼神暗示下，她又来了一段欢快的。  
这回安娜和琴跳起了舞，没多久，老泽维尔也拉着不大情愿的太太加入了进来。大人们舞步优雅，而女孩子们胡乱地蹦来蹦去，没人会批评她们，这是家庭的舞会。“艾瑞克，”欢声不断中，查尔斯凑过来问他，“有兴趣吗？”  
这当然好，这是个正当无比的拥抱理由。而艾瑞克头一回出现了反应迟钝。他像是不适应这里的氛围，就像候鸟第一次来到南方。  
查尔斯拉起了他。他们都年轻英俊，仪表堂堂，尤其是查尔斯，他总是富有绅士派头。他们的共舞很快就引起了大伙的注意，大家甚至有意识地避让，给他们腾出了更多的空地。  
艾瑞克出色的舞姿为他的寡言赢回了一些分数，可惜瑞文会的曲子就那么几首，舞会很快就散了。不过老泽维尔出了个新题目，他建议他们下午去骑马，他甚至提出可以把自己心爱的坐骑借给艾瑞克试试看。

尽管如此，瑞文依旧对这个很可能会成为一家人的家伙十分保留。她在骑马前的空当里对查尔斯说，“你是个真正的作家，可他算不上什么画家，他的画我完全看不懂。”  
“我的诗你也完全看不懂。”查尔斯提醒道。  
“你变成硬币（coin）了查尔斯，”瑞文评价道，“而他就是恰巧（coincident）出现的磁铁石。”  
“也许。”这家伙居然没有否认。  
瑞文翻了个白眼，“如果他那个样子就能称得上画家，那我也是画家咯。”她果真递过来一张画，那画的是一幅查尔斯斜着眼睛的讽刺漫画，旁边还附了个标题——“查尔斯在看着磁吸力画家。”

 

（四）

查尔斯是球类的一把好手，板球更是没有敌手，所以安娜和瑞文都拒绝和他一块儿玩，他们宁愿和老泽维尔家的表亲子女们一起，斯考特，或者波比，他们都是斯文型的男孩，富有绅士风度，才不像查尔斯那样不留情。骑马也是，没人愿意和查尔斯一起骑马，他是个冒险家，一跨上马鞍就像要举剑去杀什么恶龙那样兴奋过头。  
而今天，艾瑞克来了。查尔斯与他并马狂奔的样子就像要把全世界甩在身后。当然，并没有全世界，只有瑞文和安娜。女孩子们慢悠悠地踱着，跟着管家史崔克先生一路欣赏风景，并不时为了艾瑞克兰谢尔脚上那双打满补丁的马靴而发出窃笑。  
当查尔斯尽兴而归，与艾瑞克牵马走在乡间小路上时，他还以为艾瑞克的沉默是因为那匹马，或者远方低垂的铅色云块。  
“海妖一向都不太听话的，”他试图找些话来逗他，“但是最棒的马都不太听话，和人一样，对吗？”  
艾瑞克伸手拂开在马脑袋上飞来飞去的蚊虫，海妖打了声响鼻，好像并不领情。  
“可这是你父亲最好的马，”艾瑞克说。  
查尔斯看着脚下的路，“我也是他最好的儿子。”  
“是啊，”艾瑞克的语气出奇地平淡，“你是的。”  
这可有些超出查尔斯能理解的范围了，所以他不再说话，就连脚步也放慢了。  
艾瑞克却像没有发觉那样，仍保持着原先的速度，等他意识到时回头看，查尔斯已经变成一朵蒲公英那样小了。  
他立即踩上马镫，一路小跑着追上去。查尔斯闻声仰起脸，夕阳在他眼前，而艾瑞克是一个逐渐变大的剪影，他越来越近，越来越清晰。首先是他随风而动的短发，他黑色的外衣几乎和黑马融为一体；最后是眼睛，而这双眼睛正看着他，坚定不移。  
他突然觉出自己的傻气。  
“上马吧，”艾瑞克在马上说。他没有问，也没有笑，“天快黑了。”  
所以笑容的任务就只能由他来完成了，“好的，我也饿了，”他笑着说。  
晚饭他们又来了点杜松子酒和烤香肠，查尔斯试图在每个话题里都加入些和艾瑞克有关的东西，可这并没有让局面更融洽。艾瑞克的话简直比他画作里的亮色还要难得一见，这让查尔斯深深苦恼，最后他连最爱的水果沙拉都没有用就草草离席了。  
“我们之中一定有人做错了什么，”他在走廊上遇到追出来的艾瑞克时候说，“才会让我一整晚都像在遭受惩罚。”他的鼻子红红的，眼睛也是。  
艾瑞克的目光垂在暗影里，一言不发。  
“你为什么不说话？”查尔斯的声音不自觉地提高了，因为忽然而来的恐惧。他想起琴的那句警告——当他发现你已全心全意地被他迷住之后，就会立即掏出尖刀将你的胸膛剖开。  
那么现在，他的胸膛即便没被剖开，也的确有什么东西即将被剥开了。  
那是不是才是他们之间的真相？  
于是他在艾瑞克即将开口前抢着道，“我有个礼物想要送给你。”

走廊响起密集的脚步声，查尔斯走得很快，像是有什么危险就要从身后扑上来将他抓住。艾瑞克在他身边，唯一的回应是他的呼吸声，至少那动静说明他不是一个人在做着傻事。  
厚重的木门打开了。他像深居简出的蓝胡子，在向他的挚爱展示古堡里最后的秘密。这是查尔斯的策略，给出全部，然后看看对方会怎么做。和热恋中的大部分人一样。  
不同于任何房间的温馨陈设，这里空荡荡的，高大的窗外一片幽黑的晚景，连窗帘也没有挂。  
“你可以把这儿当作画室，”查尔斯还想说更多，可是一些莫名的原因阻止了他付诸言语，而是改用眼睛去表达。  
艾瑞克站在门外，良久，才抬脚走进来。查尔斯以为他会到处瞧一瞧，可是艾瑞克什么也没有看，而是转身把门合上了。  
头顶上的枝形吊灯照得整个屋子亮如白昼，艾瑞克的脸却仍埋在阴影之中。他走过来，双手置于查尔斯的双肩，仿佛一个只完成了一半就停工的拥抱。  
也许是酒的缘故，查尔斯不敢肯定，有那么一刻他觉得自己的听力出了问题，过了很久他都没有听到艾瑞克说一句话，就连呼吸游走于鼻端的微弱声响也好像消失了。  
查尔斯盯着那双眼睛，像是盯着什么藏于黑暗中即将一跃而出的可怕怪物。这无疑令艾瑞克很不好受，因为他逐渐露出疲态，整个人仿佛已精疲力竭。  
“我明天一早就会离开，”艾瑞克说，“原本我觉得自己到这儿来是个错误，琴的来信误导了我，可我现在很感谢它，是它让我弄清楚一些事情，一些真相。”  
真相，他果然说了这个词了。查尔斯的嘴唇都快咬破了。  
“什么真相呢？”查尔斯反问，“你不再爱我了，还是我不再爱你？”  
爱，这个字眼是多么刺耳啊。而艾瑞克愣住了。这个问题没有好回答，立即反驳会显得虚伪，思忖良久则表示犹豫不决。至于沉默，最糟的就是沉默了，还有什么比默认更残酷的事吗？  
“查尔斯，”艾瑞克的声音沉如喑哑，“我们之间不必说这么重的话吧。”  
查尔斯看着他衣领上的那枚胸针，他们第一次见面的时候他就曾见过这个，跳舞的时候。他真傻啊，那个时候他几乎不敢直视他的眼睛，正如此刻。  
“我不知道，”查尔斯听见自己说，他是个作家，可他此刻说，“……我不知道我该说什么。”  
艾瑞克看着他，眼中的确有什么东西翻滚着，尽管那未必就是绝望，可那至少会令人联想到绝望。这可以代表很多意思，但不是“不爱”，查尔斯知道，并且暗暗得意，仿佛谁先提及那个致命问题谁就已抢占了先机。现在，先机在他的手里了。他拿捏着它，也拿捏着艾瑞克的呼吸。  
“是我的什么行为招致了你的不满吗？”他问艾瑞克，“还是我的家人的原因？难道你看不出他们都喜欢你吗？”  
“他们喜欢我，就像因为喜欢你的书而喜欢上面的插图。”他下意识地把手摸进口袋里，可是一路的大雨已经毁掉了所有的烟，所有的火柴，这加重了他的焦躁，“天哪查尔斯，你应该知道，我不为人做插图，插图也不是我想成为的。”  
“没有人把你当作插图！”查尔斯摇头，“我不明白你为什么这么想。”  
艾瑞克的脸上同时具备悲伤和严肃两种情绪，查尔斯说不清究竟是哪一个更刺伤他，“你很好，你的家人也堪称完美，但比起古怪的善意，我情愿他们对我大吼大叫，告诉我我有多糟糕，多么不配踏入这间屋子。”  
“你疯了吗？”查尔斯瞪着他，“他们为什么要这么说，为什么会这么对你？”  
“因为这是事实，一个我们所有人都心知肚明，却又用虚伪的布蒙上的事实。”艾瑞克抓揉着自己的头发，腿紧绷着，仿佛准备逃走时候人们会做的那样。“你们都充满了善良，谁对此心怀疑问，那他一定无比卑鄙，”他薄唇颤动，一串串冰冷的字眼就从那里冒出来，“可这种善良和怜悯乞丐时没什么分别，居高临下，闪烁其词。你的家被善良装满了，当然可以分出一点在我这个陌生的人身上，但善良是一个黑洞，一个无底深渊，它会把我彻底毁掉的。”  
“这不公平！”查尔斯惊叫道，“你对着深爱你的人控诉他的爱是怜悯，这不公平极了。”  
“那么你就不该给我任何东西，”艾瑞克拉开了门，“这间房间，这些你的东西。”  
“难道我的不能是你的吗？”查尔斯的怒火消失了，眼泪夺眶而出，“我不懂这是什么道理。”  
“除了爱，查尔斯，”艾瑞克最后沉重地望了他一眼，眼里布满血丝，“你什么也不要给我，因为你什么也给不了。”

清晨，史崔克先生来叫醒他时，查尔斯正坐在床头，静止得像一丛窗台上的紫罗兰。  
“兰谢尔阁下要走了，”史崔克先生询问道，“您要去送送他吗？”  
查尔斯没有回答，而是用干哑的嗓音问他，“你觉得大厅正墙上的那幅画作怎么样？很糟吗？”  
“哦，这个，”史崔克顿了顿，道，“当然不糟，挺好的，很独特。”他没有更好的词了，“请原谅，请允许我提醒您这种鉴赏艺术的专长不是人人都幸而有之的。”  
“你觉得古怪吗？”查尔斯没有打算放过他，“瑞文说那很古怪，妈妈也这么说过。”  
“您为什么突然在乎这些？”史崔克微笑道，“谁不知道整个庄园只有您拥有艺术细胞呢？”  
查尔斯一把掀开了被子，跳下了床。他的裤子就在软凳上，他匆匆套上，那儿还有衬衫和马甲，可他略去了那些，把睡衣衣摆塞进裤子里就披上外套冲出门去。  
他从楼梯栏杆边往下望，艾瑞克站在大厅的壁炉旁，也正抬着头望他。他只觉得心惊肉跳，那几节螺旋楼梯竟似乎比罗切斯特河还要长。他省略了最后一段台阶直接坐在扶手上滑了下去，艾瑞克接住了他，然后接住变成了抱住，紧紧地抱住。  
他们几乎没有任何言语，只有难舍难分的无数对视。马车来了，艾瑞克坐了进去。太阳绽出光芒，在车厢的外皮上反射，发出黑油油的亮色。道路的两旁开了些野花，查尔斯混沌地想着，这些景致会否成为艾瑞克画作里的一部分。  
艾瑞克的全部行李就是一个小皮箱，连一顶像样的帽子都装不下，反正他也没有，简简单单，孑然一身。他走了，和他来的时候一样突然。砂石路吱嘎作响，然后连这声音也被他带走。  
查尔斯回到屋里，一束阳光经由绒布窗帘的缝隙间洒进来，打亮了客厅的一角。那是艾瑞克刚才站过的地方。他走过去，像是要将它踩住，可光一下子就溜开了，溜到了他的鞋面上。他抬起头，正上方的那幅画作犹如一团剧烈动荡的泥土，誓要将整个世界裂变掀翻。


End file.
